


Bandaid

by OddlyKia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl will protect you. He will never let anything hurt you.</p><p>[Carl Grimes x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandaid

You’d think that by now you would be use to the sound of gunshots, but you were not. You were just a scared child living in a world that was controlled by the walking dead. In order to survive, you needed to learn to use a gun. There was no exception to that. Which was why Rick and Shane had brought people out to a wide field for target practice. They wanted to make sure that everyone knew how to use a gun. But being a child of only twelve, that made you nervous. Carl, on the other hand, was happy and ready to learn.

The gun in your hand was cold and very heavy. The noise it created was loud and caused your ears to ring. Plus the recoil was unpleasant. You had fired the gun a few minutes before; of course you had greatly missed your target. The recoil had sent you to the ground on your butt. It was uncomfortable having to hold the gun, but you needed to know how to shoot.

"How are you doing, [Name]?" Rick walked over to you.

"I'm fine, just...trying to get use to the gun." You looked up to Rick, then back down to the weapon in your small hands. 

Rick lowered himself down to your height; you were fairly small for twelve, so Rick always seemed like a giant to you. 

"I want you to take aim. Try to hit that light green bottle," he instructed, placing his hands on yours as you raised the gun. "Now, firmly plant your feet on the ground. Don't anticipate the recoil, just let it happen, okay?"

You nodded and followed his instructions to a T. 

"Take a deep breath. Slowly exhale and fire." He removed his hands from yours.

You took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. This time the recoil only gave your hands a light stinging sensation. But most shockingly, you had hit your target. The light green bottle basically exploded.

"Excellent. With a bit more practice, you'll be able to hit anything." Rick smiled and stood to his full height. 

"Thank you, Rick." You looked up to him and smiled.

He ruffled your hair and left to talk with Shane and Andrea. 

"Hi, [Name]."

"Oh hi, Carl." You looked down to your feet.

"Was my dad able to help you shoot better?" Carl reached up and adjusted the hat he wore. 

"Yeah, I finally was able to hit a bottle. I like your dad, he's nice...but I don't really like having to shoot a gun."

"Yeah, he is nice...oh, [Name], your hand is bleeding." Carl grabbed your hand lifted it up for you to see. 

There was a decent sized cut on the skin between your thumb and pointer finger; the recoil of the gun had caused it. The cut wasn't deep, nor was it life threatening, you hadn't even noticed it.

"Let's go ask Hershel for a Band-Aid, I'm sure he has one. I don't think you want to get dirt in there. It could get infected."

You nodded and walked with Carl from the shooting range to Hershel's house. He was still holding your hand.

"[Name], I might not be as big and strong as my dad, but I'll protect you, okay? You won't have to use a gun."


End file.
